


Alive

by RegularRainbow



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Canon Temporary Character Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26147287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegularRainbow/pseuds/RegularRainbow
Summary: If you can guess which episode inspired this poem, you get a cookie.
Relationships: Harry Kim/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Experimental Writing, Shifting Perspective.

A blanketing emptiness, nothing sprawling into plains of nothing.

Then bright, blinding light. Life beating, loud, clear, in his ears. Alive. He is Alive.

His eyes slip open, deep, dark, brown.

Life colors his cheeks, warm, alive.

“Harry,” You say, breathless, astonished. Heart roaring in your chest.

Joyous sobs pour from your lips.

He smiles, groggy, but cute.

He is alive. And you will cherish it.


End file.
